Problem: Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({ e^{11\pi i / 12}}) ^ {7} $
Answer: Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{11\pi i / 12}}) ^ {7} = e ^ {7 \cdot (11\pi i / 12)} $ The angle of the result is $7 \cdot \frac{11}{12}\pi$ , which is $\frac{77}{12}\pi$ $\frac{77}{12}\pi$ is more than $2 \pi$ . It is a common practice to keep complex number angles between $0$ and $2 \pi$ , because $e^{2 \pi i} = (e^{\pi i}) ^ 2 = (-1) ^ 2 = 1$ . We will now subtract the nearest multiple of $2 \pi$ from the angle. $ \frac{77}{12}\pi - 6\pi = \frac{5}{12}\pi $ Our result is $ e^{5\pi i / 12}$.